The invention relates to a method and a device for producing in pairs, closing tapes for baby diapers. The tapes are formed mirror-symmetrically and fastened on the baby diapers in pairs.
The closing tapes to be produced, comprise a support tape, on which a section of a closing tape and also a section of a release tape are secured. The closing tape comprises a set of male or female closing elements for a self-closure that is a hook and loop fastening closure or a Velcro® closure. The release tape is folded asymmetrically and comprises a long leg and a short leg, whereby the short leg is glued to the support tape, and the long leg is at least covers the closing tape that is applied to the support tape. With the outer surface of the release tape, the closing tape is fastened on the outer surface of the diaper that consists of a foil, wherein the end of the support tape having closing is free and seized by hand when the diaper is closed. Two closing tapes are always fastened on one diaper. These closing tapes are connected to a backward front section of the diaper on the left and right sides, and also have to be formed in a mirror-symmetrical manner.
In the course of the manufacture of the diaper, the closing tapes are separated from pre-fabricated strips that are processed in the form of wound material. These tapes for the closing tapes that have to be attached on the diaper in pairs have a mirror-symmetrical, layered structure. The manufacture of these tapes is the object of the invention.